Delicious
by AnariKaizoku
Summary: Sanji questions why the girls don't like him. LuSan. Bondage. Yaoi. Rated M for a reason.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece. Eiichiro Oda does.

**What to listen to while reading:** Control Myself- LL Cool J and J. Lo. Scotty Doesn't Know- Lustra. Red Blooded Woman-Kylie Minogue. Lala- Ashlee Simpson. Well, that's what I listened too…O.o

**Delicious**

I yawned with boredom, cutting a carrot in mere seconds. This day was full of boredom. Nami is outside, sadly. She's catching a tan and told me to stay away. I felt my eyes bulge into hearts at the thought of her. So slim, sexy. Then to the thought of Robin sitting and reading, flipping a page. So sexy. I shook my head and bit down on my cigarette, taking a deep inhale of the smoke to calm me down. My only question is, why is it that they don't fall for me like I do them? Is it that I'm not that attractive. No. It can't be. Maybe they just don't want to show their feelings.

I tossed my blonde hair and tossed the carrots into a bowl. It was way to hot for heated foods. I knew that since Luffy was banging on the kitchen door, begging to be let in from the scorching heat outside. A salad and some cold meats would do. I mixed the many vegetables I sliced and smirked at my work. I decided to make decorative plates for the two lovely women outside. Even Robin had decided to wear a bikini top. Why wasn't I out there? I sighed and pulled the cigarette from my lips to release some smoke and flick the ashes into the sink.

I blinked as I twisted the knob of the sink faucet and saw only a drop leave the nozzle. I listened closely and growled. "What the fuck! Who's using all of my water?" I asked no one in particular. I stormed out of the kitchen, pushing Luffy aside. My breathing became shallow as I felt that it was like the surface of the sun outside. I loosened my tie and ran to the W.C. swinging open the door. "I don't care whose in here! Just finish! Your wasting all the water!" I said and closed the door. Well, slammed it.

I marched back into the scorching head and sprinted back into the kitchen, slamming the door. I blinked. "Luffy, out…" I said seeing his panting and tired figure in a seat at the wooden table. Luffy groaned and lifted his head, allowing his hat to fall off onto the table. "But Sanji-saaaan…It's soooo hot outttt..." I heard him say. I felt a bit sympathetic, but ignored it. "Lunch is almost ready…just go outside and wait!" I said temperamentally.

I saw him pout and move out of the kitchen. Maybe the heat made him way too tired to argue. A good thing, but it didn't help my boredom. He opened the door, set his hat on his head, and closed it shut. I ran to the icebox. Maybe I should have made something cold to drink. Pulling out some fruits and ice from the bottom of the chest and tossed it into the new blender my dear Nami-san gave me. Eh. Well, not MY dear Nami-san. But you get it. I pressed a random button and began to pour everything into several glasses.

Soon enough my Lunch was ready and I took a deep breath, calling everyone over. They zoomed in. I noticed Usopp wringing out his hair. So HE was the showering bastard. I ought to have…Nah. Too tired. I sat at the table and watched Luffy take almost everything, drink every drop of the smoothie and reach for the pitcher of water I pulled out for the group. I glanced at Nami and Robin enjoying their lunch without a word to me. Robin was nice enough to turn to me and say "Very good Kokku-san…" Naturally my eyes went into hearts and I thanked her for thanking me. Honestly that made no sense but that's how I am.

Nami was the first one to leave. I bid her a goodbye as she went back to tanning. Maybe she'd call me to rub suntan lotion all over her body. I snickered to myself and then saw as Usopp and Chopper left. Zoro left, but not before ticking me off with that annoying sly smirk of his. Robin then left, leaving me with Luffy. I crossed my arms, watching him sip his water. Luffy grinned at me, that big goofy smile. Oddly it made my feet twitch and stiffen and I decided to stand and walk it off. Luffy raced to the door and ran out, clutching the water in his hand. He chugged half of it and I shook my head.

Nami was getting excited. Looks like we were nearing another island. Peachy. I leaned against the rail and listened to her orders, tuning out of everything. I tuned in once again to hear Nami's plea of 'Oh wow! It's beautiful!' and I smirked. For her it was. It was a merchant's paradise. I glanced at the dock we were parked at and further into the distance at a beach. White sands. Peace. Quiet. Sounded boring but relaxing.

I ignored Luffy's call of '6 hours!' and began to take the small walk along the beach, my suit jacket was peeled off and hung in the galley since, well, it was the sun outside. I had a towel under my arm and was looking for the perfect spot. A few merchants stared, but soon a cliff that shaded the perfect area blocked out anyone seeing me. I pulled off my black pants, clad in my boxers and dress shirt now.

This was so much more refreshing. I began to undo my tie and dress shirt, throwing them both into the sand. I'd wash them later. I laid down on the spread out towel and ran my fingers through the cool, shaded sand. The sun couldn't get to me here. It was so nice. So peaceful. I close my eyes and just listened to the waves and the distant voices of people on the other side of the cliff. Had I really walked that far?

I reached in my pant pocket, ignoring the sand. I pulled out my cigarettes and lighter. Luffy had bought me a new, fancy one. He said that he couldn't afford a blender like Nami. I chuckled and sat up against the cliffs rocky surface. I ignored the pressure against my pale skin and loved the feeling of cool air caressing my visible skin. The boxers a bit too big I pulled them up over my knees with a blush. No one was watching. Why was I blushing?

The fact that I had a hard-on wasn't special. I'd caught Luffy in the shower earlier today. What did I catch him doing? Just washing his hair. He turned around to see me and smiled. He asked me to join him. To me that was something to laugh about. I shook my head a no, looked him up and down, grabbed my toothbrush and walked out. That was our morning encounter, and I still had that hard-on. And right now it was throbbing for attention. How could I get hard off of Luffy? Just how? He was too innocent…but that morning when I saw him it was a bit much. I always though Luffy was too childish for a large dick, but his was pretty average. What the hell? What am I thinking? I shook my head vigorously and took a long drag from the cigarette. Too much. Way too much.

It throbbed again and again. I growled and glanced around. No one watching. I reached for my shirt and covered my lower half just in case and began to pull my boxers down. I couldn't jack off on the ship since, well, there were ladies there. Plus when I got really into it I was told I moaned a lot. Told by whom? You need not know.

I reached back up after putting my boxers at my feet to grab my hard cock. Why was I doing this to thoughts of Luffy? I bit my lip as I pumped slowly. I liked to tease myself. I glanced around again, even up. Seeing no one I reached up to bite my finger really trying not to moan. It didn't work and my voice cracked. I gasped and bit my bottom lip, reaching down to grasp the towel on the sand. I arched my back and groaned, really hoping no one heard it. My cigarette was still in my teeth; I pulled it out quickly and crushed it in the sand so I wouldn't swallow it.

I reached up to grasp a rock in the sand behind me. I groaned loudly and continued to go slowly. I realized I didn't have all the time in the world and decided to speed things up a bit. I sat up and began to work my hand over my shaft faster and faster. I couldn't help but moan out loudly, but what I moaned was a name. "Luuufffyyyy…" I groaned loudly and flattened myself on the towel, being too tall, even with my legs bent and buckling, my hair got some sand in it. I arched my back and came right into my dress shirt.

I'd have to wash that too. Or just throw it out. I had many of the same. I sat up, rubbing my head with my clean hand and panting. I whistled in wonder of how I ended up in this position and cursed today, and the fact that I walked in on Luffy showering. I pushed the thought from my mind as I heard a call. "Someone call me?" It asked. I'd recognize that innocent adorable voice anywhere. "Kuso…Luffy..." I chocked out and rushed to pull my boxers on, not even bothering to wipe my cock off.

I swiftly lit another cigarette and sat against the rock again, my dress shirt buried in the sand. I'd just leave it there. I felt my hands shaking and as Luffy neared I told myself to keep calm. He had a wide smile on his face, but the smile faded as he looked at me in wonder. "Hey…Did you call me?" He asked. I blinked. I'd have to make something up really fast. "Erm…Hai…Yea…I did…" I said. I hoped Luffy wouldn't ask why.

"Well, whaddya need?" He asked and sitting close to me. He set his hat in the sand. I could see a glint of sweat in his hair, and on his face. I saw his hand reach for my face, but up to my hair to shake some sand from it. "What exactly are you doing here?" I heard him ask. I looked at his face, he was smiling. So I smiled back. "Just enjoying the scenery and shade…" I said. Luffy blinked and stared at the ocean. "I love the ocean…" I heard him say. I continued to stare at him. "It's so vast…beautiful…clear…" He said. I felt my stomach flip-flop.

I mentally kicked myself and turned to face the ocean. "Y-yea…" I said and felt eyes on me. I turned to see Luffy nearing my face and my cigarette be pulled from them and then soon felt something soft against my lips. My visible eye opened wide as I saw what was happening. Luffy was kissing me. Let me say that again. Luffy was KISSING ME. And…soon enough…I gave in and kissed back. I couldn't help it. It felt so right. I felt something wet poking at my bottom lip and parted my lips a bit, feeling Luffy's hot wet tongue enter my mouth. Usually, with a girl, I'd know what to do. But this was LUFFY. I finally got up enough courage to put a hand to the back of his neck and press his lips a bit harder to mine, deciding I didn't want him to pull away.

I felt his hand at my bare back. My eyes suddenly widened as I finally registered what I was doing and pulled away abruptly. I stared at Luffy as his lustful, serious face turned into a lustful smile. "Delicious…" I heard Luffy whisper under his breath as he looked down, then up at my body. "I wonder if the rest of you is…" He said. I felt my cheeks heat up and backed myself into the cliff. I gulped, not really knowing how to respond as he got in front of me and put a knee on either side of me. I looked up at him, wondering if he really was innocent.

Luffy's face neared again as he kissed me and I felt my head sting as I rested it on the cliff. I really couldn't let this happen, could I? I placed my hands on Luffy's chest, cloth rubbing on my sandy hands. I pushed him away gently and bit my bottom lip. "Luffy…can we really do this?" I asked, really still wondering if this was real or a dream. And actually hoping I wouldn't wake up. Luffy kissed my cheek, which sent shivers up my spine, and I felt those shivers end directly at my groin. I gasped unknowingly which I knew fueled Luffy's kisses which were now trailing to my ear. He still hadn't touch the covered side of my face.

He stopped and I felt his hot breath on my ear, I muffled a low moan and listened to him speak. "I have no objections…you?" He whispered lowly into my ear. I inhaled sharply. "No…objections…" I whispered. Almost immediately Luffy licked my ear and began to nibble on it. I gasped and shuddered, stuttering out his name. Luffy really wasn't the innocent kid I knew him to be. I couldn't decide if I liked this side of him, but it sure was hot. I felt a hand trail down my bare stomach and dig into my pants.

My eyes widened as I felt a hand wrap around my dick. What the..? I pulled away abruptly to stutter, but then felt a soft tug and pressure on the tip of my member. Luffy was thumbing at it. I stopped stuttering to let out a moan and bit my bottom lip. "Luh-Luffy…" I groaned out as he moved his hand up and down my shaft. I couldn't help bucking my hips. None of the girls I did were this courteous to actually give my cock attention before sex. Mainly because I was always seme.

I opened my eye to see him smiling down at me seductively. He went faster, really wanting me to get my release. I arched my back and slid off of the rocky surface into a laid down position. I gasped and bared my teeth, trying to hold on. I grabbed onto the now curled up towel and at Luffy's leg, digging my nails in. I closed my eyes tightly and groaned out his name again, biting my lip as I came. Honestly relieved completely. I felt softness caress my lips again and wrapped my sandy hands around Luffy's neck and pulled him closer. I was still hard and I knew he was too. I let go of his head as he took lead of the kiss and I allowed our tongues to caress each other. I began to unbutton the buttons on Luffy's vest. Once done I began to feel about his chest, really wondering what he felt like. He was soft…smooth. I could feel slight traces of battle scars but that was normal.

I loved the tight, ripped feeling he had. I touched around his pectorals, pressing my fingers into the taught muscle. This brought a muffled moan from Luffy's occupied mouth. I lifted my head as I felt him pull away, really not wanting him to. He looked down at me and smiled sweetly. "You really do taste delicious, Sanji-kun…" I heard him say. I blushed even deeper, if that was possible. I watched as he placed his head in the crook of my neck and began to lick and suck at it. I gasped and ran a hand along his back under his shirt. I wondered if he minded the sand.

I felt his lips trail from my neck to my chest, gasping slightly as he sucked and bit my nipples. Luffy was such a sensual lover. I really couldn't believe how much he knew. I felt myself grow harder by the minute. He was trailing those kisses lower and lower. He stopped kissing and I propped myself up on my elbows to see what he'd do. He bit on the waistband of my boxers, smiling seductively up at me, and began pulling them down by his teeth. I smiled back, a blush still spread on my face, and lifted my hips so he had easier access to pull my boxers down. He didn't care if anyone saw or heard us. He just wanted to make me feel good.

Luffy was trailing his kisses back up my leg, picking spots not covered in powdery white sand. I groaned as he began to trail his tongue up my thigh, feeling the cooling skin left behind his little wet trail. I inhaled sharply when he licked my dick. Oh, wow. This was so much better than me touching myself. I felt his tongue go all over, up and down. A sudden wave of heat came over me as he took it in completely. "Oohhh…Lufffyyyy…" I groaned out and reached down to grab his soft, slightly wet hair. He was so good at this. "Sooo..good…" I heard myself groan out my own thoughts.

Luffy's plan was to suck the pleasure right out of me, and everything that came along with it. I arched my back instinctively and began thrusting up into his mouth. I couldn't control myself, and right after a wave of pleasure ran over me I came into his hot mouth with a loud groan of his wonderful name. "K-kami-Sama…" I gasped out, staring at the spinning sky and underside of the cliff. I felt Luffy's hand on mine as he swallowed an lifted his head, licking his lips. "Mmmh…oishi…" He said. I quickly propped myself up on my elbows again, panting for long lost air.

Luffy smiled at me and pulled his vest off, tossing it along with my pants and tie. He reached over and grabbed said tie, dusting the sand off of it. "Now…we can't have anyone hearing those moans, can we?" I heard him ask. He tore the long tie in half and grabbed my hands which were too stupefied by the pleasure before to move in time. He tied my own hands behind my back and then used the rest of the tie to wrap around my mouth into a tight knot.

I saw his wild smirk and his hands go for his own waistband. This was so kinky. So erotic. I only DREAMED of this kind of contact, but it was usually a girl doing this to me…I saw Luffy pull his pants down and boxers along with them in one swift pull. He kicked them off and reached between my legs to thumb at my throbbing erection again. I winced and felt my eyes well up slightly in tears. I wanted to touch him. Wanted to caress him as he fucked me. I couldn't do shit but allow muffled moans to flow from me. He leaned down to lick off the pre leaking from me and smirked. "Your mine, Sanji-kun…" I heard him say in an almost frightening voice.

Luffy began to lean over me, now on top of me completely. He started kissing my forehead and pushing my hair aside to kiss that side of my face as well. I wondered why I covered it, but it was me. His hands trailed down and I felt one hand go passed my still throbbing erection and to my hole, pressing a finger in deep. I tried to scream but it came out muffled. He pushed and pulled it out of me, making me gasp for air through the tie. I felt his other hand stroke my still throbbing erection. I groaned and arched my back.

I felt Luffy's lips go to my ear and tug at it with his teeth. His finger pulled out of me and I let out a long shudder through the thin black cloth. He pushed those fingers in again and this time parted them inside of me, stretching my burning hole. I tried to scream from the pleasure. I wished I could grab his hair, pull him into a hot, steamy kiss. He slipped his fingers out as I felt a much bigger object enter me. I tried to close my legs because of the sudden invasion and screamed against the tie. I groaned once he pushed into me all the way and felt his hot breath on my ear as he spoke. "Oh…so tight Sanji-kun…" He said and I arched my back to this.

He went faster and my eyes widened to the new feeling. The feeling of fullness…fullness felt good. He let his hand trail up and down my face and soon I was gasping for air as he undid the tie around my mouth. Before I could catch my breath he kissed me, long and hard. I obliged, wrapping my legs around his waist. I pulled from the kiss and moaned loudly. "Hayaku….Fukaku…." I whispered under my breath. Luffy groaned, probably from the way I moaned out these words. I was even surprised at myself. He obliged and went faster.

He trailed his hand along my face and torso, his hands going under my and untying my hands, which instantly flung around him. I groaned, wrapping myself around him, feeling only pleasure at the moment. He reached up to grab at my arms and pull them off of him, putting my palms in the sand and driving into me harder. I watched his face, catching the looks of pleasure. He was baring his teeth, almost unable to bare this pleasure. I leaned up and caught his lips in a deep kiss and watched as his eyes rolled in pleasure, and pulled away just in time to scream and moan as he came into me, feeling my own erection erupt onto our bare torso's.

I saw as Luffy took his fingers and licked my essence clear off of them. "Delicious, Sanji-kun…" He said and leaned down, placing a kiss on my forehead as I panted and tried to regain my composure as I sat up. I reached for my pants and took a cigarette from the pack and with a shaky hand put the end in between my lips. I tried to flick the lighter on, but my hands being so weak and shaky at the moment I was content just sucking on the unlit cigarette.

Luffy was smiling as wide as ever and he stood, getting back in his clothes after shaking the sand off of him. "All we've got is about an hour left…" He said and smirked. "See you at the ship…" He said and kissed my forehead again. This still sent shivers up my now bare spine. I reached for the pieces of my tie and wiped the white liquid off of my stomach and around my bottom. I wouldn't forget this soon.

Soon I was dressed and sitting on the shoreline clad in my pants, smoking my now lit cigarette. I smiled and just stared at the ocean, thinking about what'd happened a while before. "Delicious…" I whispered.

A/N: And so! It's over! For the Hayaku/Fukaku part, let me tell you what that means. **Hayaku:** Faster **Fukaku:** Harder.**Oishi:**Yummy/Delicious.See? Now go Review.


End file.
